Sage of the First Flame
by Ghostturnip
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was born with a bloodline that hasn't been seen in centuries? How will he change the world for better or for worse. Dark Naruto/godlike Naruto, pairing undecided. Bad at summaries. This is my first story. Reviews are welcome but please no flames. Rated M just to be safe.
1. prologue

Hi! Thank you for giving me a chance and reading my first story. This is a godlike Naruto story there probably will be clichés but I will try to make it as original as I can. I will apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling mistakes as said before this is my first story and real writing attempt.

Speech

**Thoughts**

_**Demon speaking **_

_Jutsu names_

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto but I do own my story line and some characters that I make.

**Prologue**

Here he stands gazing upon the ash and dust which was once considered a great village. Screams of war and terror rings throughout the whole village as it burns down to cinders in the evening light. Nothing can be done as their fate was foretold. An explosion rips through another section of the village as a building crumbles into ash killing the people inside with ash and fire.

They never saw their end coming as they were busy playing kings and queens. They plead for mercy while they watch as their village burns, but it never comes. Lightning crackles across the dark sky. Another bolt strikes somewhere in the city as screams of mercy, grief, despair, and terror echo across the battle field.

They all can be heard by his ears under blond hair as it sways in the breeze. Blood and steel taint the streets as a child cries over the bodies of his family and friends. Steel and skin sizzle as the once peaceful streets are littered with bodies and tears. Death and screams wait around every corner.

His electrifying blue and teal tipped eyes roam over his handiwork as the city lays in ruin. His eyes show a long and painful past. His whiskered face is spine-chilling if you stare to long. His shoulder length hair blond hair dances with the cool breeze. His clothes are caked along with his fingernails in his enemy's blood. His black ninja sandals are coated in scars and dust. His high collard red cloak is covered in tears and blood both his own and his enemies.

The man was sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain more specifically he was sitting on top of Minato Namikazes head one of the villages great leaders. Another fiery explosion thunders across in the distance. It burns away everything that it touches it even burns away the blood of its victims. The fire leaves only ash in its wake. He moves his hand out over the village and squeezed his hand letting a drip of blood fall into the village below. A random fire erupts where his hand was positioned.

He sighed as his blue eyes swirled into a teal flame like pattern in his iris that had highlights of silver shoot through. He stands up and holds his hand out and a bow made from teal and silver highlighted fire burns into existence. He draws back the bow and a teal flame arrows is already drawn on the string. He aims the bow into the heart of town.

"_Kami no shokyaku "_He whispers as he lets the arrow fly. As it flew it left a small trail of fire lingering in the air behind it. It hit the center of the village and did nothing at first. Then a huge plume of fire shot into the air raising the temperature a few degrees even a few miles away. Then it started to subside only to spread outward at a quick pace burning everything. The only indication that there was anything there at all was the ash the fire left behind.

He watched as his home town burn down to nothing and relishing the feeling of finally completing his lifelong goal of burning down the Hidden Leaf Village. He had completed his goal for he was Naruto Uzumaki the sage of the first flame.

**AN**

First off thank you to everyone who reads this I really appreciate it and it helps me a lot. I was never really a good writer in school and I don't usually do stuff like this as in stepping out of my comfort zone and actually write something.

If there is anything you can see and point it will help a lot. Even grammatical errors like a comma or something. I would also appreciate anyone who can help with cover art for my profile and this book. If you help with anything I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. I will also give you a cookie once I figure out how to give you a cookie through the internet I will get right on it.

_Original Jutsu:_

_Kami no shokyaku _(Divine incineration S-rank) _-_ Used by Naruto he shifts fire into a bow and arrow and shoots it at a target. Nothing happens as the chakra in the arrow destabilizes. Once it is out of control it explodes in a plume of fire depending on how much chakra he puts into it. Creator: Naruto Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome back to an exciting chapter of the sage of the first flame. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorites, and reviewed. Its people like you that make me continue to write no matter how bad they might be as long as someone enjoys it I'm happy. Now on a different note I would like to say that I learned a lesson from a review. Thank you for reminding me that I can't please everyone and I will try harder to do better next time. I appreciate all reviews even flames because I think that they help me become a better writer.

Speech

**Thoughts**

_**Demon speaking **_

_Jutsu names_

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto but I do own my story line and some characters that I make.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto has learned two things in his short 4 year long life. 1 is how to run away 2 is that you can't trust anyone. He learned running from a mob like he is now. He spares a glance behind him and sees the angry drunken mob gaining ground quickly. "**Why do they do this it's not like I have done anything to them have I?" **He thinks as he turns down another street."I'm sorry for whatever I did to all of you!"He yells behind at the crowd."Ha did you hear that guys the Demon asks for forgiveness I think we should give it to him!"A drunken mob member yells. Now this is where rule two comes into play.

They didn't think that the demon heard him because last time he said that the demon stopped and it can't learn that quickly can he? No of course not so why did it start to run faster after he said it. It didn't matter as they were still gaining ground on the demon and that meant they were going to get their revenge on it.

Naruto turns a corner and runs right into a dead end alley. Spinning around quickly he takes off again only to be caught by a mob member and thrown against the alley wall and stabbed in the hands with a kunai by a ninja in the mob.

"Hahahahahah looks like we finally get our revenge right guys?" "YYYYEEEEAAHHHHH!" The crowd choruses with glee. The mob just starts laying into young Naruto with everything they have including, but not limited to pots, pans, knives, kunai, shuriken, clubs, rebar, and fists. Naruto was pinned to the wall and took all of it. Broken arms, ribs, legs, and vertebrae and the crowd didn't stop they didn't even slow down they just kept hitting and stabbing.

"**Looks like they will finally kill me on my birthday too. I read birthdays are supposed to be happy and you are surrounded by friends not people that try to kill you. Oh right I don't have friends besides old man Teuchi, Ayame, and old man Sarutobi. I don't want to die though!" **Naruto thought as a man in an anbu mask steps forward and holds up his tonto and screams. "Today the demon dies!"

"Please stop please I don't want to die please!" Naruto stutters out as he starts to weep "Ayame, Teuchi, old man please save me save me! I don't want to die please save me! Why won't anyone save me please I don't want to die!" Naruto sobs as the anbu lifts his sword and laughs out "Look at the demon trying to get our sympathy!" he stabs Naruto in the shoulder and leans in close and whispers into is ear. "Did my daughter and wife cry out like this as you killed them 7 years ago?" he twists the blade in Naruto shoulder and shoves it deeper nicking a lung.

Naruto feels blood fill up his lung and weeps "Old man*sob*where are you! I thought you said you would*sob* save me please old man!*sob* Please help me please help me*sob* where are you help me!" Naruto's tears mix in with the blood leaking from the corners of his mouth as the drip to the floor.

The anbu lifts up his tonto to Naruto's neck and screams. "Goodbye demon!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO SAVEE MEE!" Naruto screams as his body erupts into teal and silver flames that shoot hundreds of feet into the air. The fire melts the tonto at his throat and in the process the anbu as well leaving only ash. The fire screams outward and catches all the fleeing mob members leaving only ash and terrified screams that filter through the desolate ally.

Naruto passes out as the flames flicker out of existence. More anbu arrive in the alley and find a passed out seven year old and ash. The pick Naruto up and shunshin to the hokage office.

The Hokage was an old man in his late 50s where the average shinobi life span was 25. He was well respected and loved by the entire Hidden Leaf Village. He had fought in 2 of the last great ninja wars. He thought himself a patient and calm man, but when he saw the state Naruto was in he was seething with fury. How can anyone do this to someone let alone a harmless child. He cast another glace to Naruto on the couch and saw all of the blood, cuts, gashes, bruises, and broken really everything he thought how Naruto can survive, but was relieved when he saw the more minor wounds healing and knitting tighter with help from kyuubi's chakra. He was going to have a talk with Naruto when he woke up.

Naruto woke up and found himself in a dark room. "**Where the hell am I and why is it so dark I need to find a light."** The moment he thought the word light the whole room was bathed in golden candle light. In front of him was a throne room like in a castle. The only problem was it looked like it was abandoned 60 years ago. The mirrors were cracked, the chandelier had fallen and shattered, and the paint on the walls were fading and chipping. **"Where in kami's name am I?"**

Suddenly Naruto felt a pulling in his subconscious and he followed it. He walked past broken bed room, ransacked kitchens, filthy ballrooms, and destroyed lounges. The calling told him to walk down a set of chipped and worn spiral stairs leading into black below. **"Well here we go!" **He started walking down below. He accidently kicked a rock off of a stair and didn't hear it hit the bottom.

After about 10 minutes of walking down the stairs he came to the bottom. When he stepped off the last stair he stepped into ankle high water. He turned around and saw a huge cage with the kanji for "seal" on it. As he stepped closer he saw one large eye open up. _**"My jailer finally comes to meet me how nice."**_ A deep rumbling voice bellows from deep within the cage.

"Who's there?" Naruto yells into the cage. _**"You don't recognize me?" **_ The voice says. _**"Here I will let you get a better look."**_ Naruto watches the cage with curiosity when a giant orange fox steps into the light.

"K..k..kyuubi!" Naruto stutters out. _**"Hey there kit. Let's talk shall we?"**_

**AN**

Hey there everyone that concludes another chapter of Naruto the Sage of the First Flame. Sorry about the cliff hanger I will work on the next chapter soon. We got a sneak peak of what Naruto's bloodline will be and no it's not a dojutsu. When he uses higher level jutsu his eyes change a little that's it. If he was blind he could still use the moves exactly the same. He will not be godlike in the beginning he will work hard and train to get good. So far I have been getting good feedback from the first chapter and that's why I got this chapter out so quick. I want to get one thing out of the way right here Naruto seems like a nicer kid in this chapter, but he will be a bad person later. I just love younger Naruto in the show so I had to keep some of his innocence. I still am looking for someone to do cover art for me so if you want pm me about it and I will give you the details.

_Original Jutsu:_

_There were no jutsu in this chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to another exciting chapter of The Sage of the First Flame! I never expected anyone to read this let alone actually like it but so far people have been giving me over all good feedback. I have been trying to make the chapters as long as I can without them getting to lengthy. I will never ask anyone to favorite, follow, and review. The only reviews I ask for is if there is a blatant mistake in any chapter and I will try to fix them. So with nothing left to say onto the show!

Speech

**Thoughts**

_**Demon speaking **_

_Jutsu names_

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto but I do own my story line and some characters that I make.

"_**Hey there kit. Let's talk shall we?"**_ The Kyuubi growls out. "About what though?" Naruto asks._** "About boys of course. What the hell do you think? How about why you have a demon in your stomach?"**_ "Yeah you're right I thought the Hokage killed you on my birthday!" _**"Ha like that mortal could kill me, but no he didn't. No mortal is able to kill a biju even your exalted hokages. Because he couldn't kill me he had to seal me into a new born child whose chakra coils hadn't developed yet and he chose you Naruto."**_

"Why did he choose me out of every one in the whole village why me?!"Naruto screams. "Why did he give this curse to me it's because of you that everyone calls me a demon!" _**"Naruto calm down the reason he chose you is because he is your father. You are the son of the Yellow Flash. He chose you because he trusted you to handle the burden that I come with. Naruto your dad 's last words were that he is sorry for everything and he hopes you will have a good life and become strong."**_

"Tou-san. I never what is was like to have a father, or what is was like to be loved. "A warm feeling crept into Naruto's chest and spread all over his body. Naruto was deep in his musing about what this feeling was when he heard Kyuubi speak up

"_**Now Naruto we have something more important to talk about."**_ "What about this time Kyuubi?" Naruto asked back curious about what was more important than his father. _**"When you were attacked by those villagers I was about to take over your body when I saw your body erupt into flames that I haven't seen in a very long time. Where did you learn how to do that?" **_ Kyuubi asks "I honestly don't know what you are talking about kyuubi I passed out when that ninja stabbed me in the shoulder. I woke up and I was here."

"_**That is strange because the last time I saw someone using that kind of fire it was…"**_

"**Me correct Kurasai?"**_** "Father…!" **_ Kyuubi says breathlessly "**Hello Kurasai how have you been?" **Now Naruto was confused it was only him and Kyuubi here right who was Kurasai and did the kyuubi the king of demons say father? He turned around to see an old man standing behind him staring right into his eyes. The old man not like any old man he has ever seen this old man was very old and had two horns sticking out of his head. He also had long white hair and weird purple ripple pattern eyes. He was wearing a white cloak and had a black metal staff with a half crescent on top.

"**Hello there young one how are you? My name is Ootsutsuki. I am here because you have one of my bloodlines and it's called the Ushinawareta no hono. I have been sent here by kami to try and train you in the ways of the ninja. Kurasai and I will become your teachers."**

Naruto was breathless he had the two strongest beings in all of history as teachers he couldn't believe his ears. Ootsutsuki was uncomfortable as Naruto just stared at him for 10 minutes with his mouth open.**" Ummm… Naruto? You in there?"**

"I am going to be the coolest ninja ever!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down around the place.** "Naruto can you please calm down so I can talk to you? Good now this isn't going to be a walk in the park we are going to need a huge amount of place to train in private is there anywhere like that around here?" **Ootsutsuki asked Naruto."Umm… there is a place I know of it's a huge forest that I got chased into by a mob once and they didn't follow me in so whenever I'm chased on my birth day I try to go there. This year I wasn't able to make it this year because the mob got smarter and they caught me.

Ootsutsuki was a very old man who had years to practice controlling his feeling, but this pissed him off before he showed up he read all of young Naruto's memories and got angrier and angrier as time went on. If he wasn't dead he would have wiped all of the elemental nations off the map for treating people like this.

"**Naruto I swear on my life I will change you into the best ninja this world has ever seen." **Ootsutsuki swore.

**AN**

Sorry for the shorter filler chapter, but I needed to get that out of the way for the next chapter. Anyway thanks once again for reading my book I do appreciate it and I hope that you will stick with me for the very bumpy ride to com. We finally get to know what Naruto's blood line is and make no mistake he will become a bad person later on I just think a child has to keep his innocence at such a young age. He will get stronger with time but near the end he would be able to face the jubi one on one and win not by much but enough. I'm might give him rinnegan just to push him over the edge.

_Original jutsu:_

_Ushinawareta no hono (flame of the lost) - you will see what it does later :3_


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone I would just like to say I'm sorry for taking so long to post there has been some stuff happening and I just never did it. I know it's not an excuse, but thank you for all of you staying with me. As many of you know school has started back up so I can't post like I use to I will try to get a longer chapter out at least one to two weeks. Now onto the story!

Speech

**Thoughts**

_**Demon speaking **_

_Jutsu names_

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto but I do own my story line and some characters that I make.

Naruto slowly regained consciousness as he tried to think where he was. **Last thing I remember is passing out in that alley after that guy stabbed me in the shoulder. **All of the memories of last night came flooding down around the young boy as he slowly cracks one eye open. He expects to see an alley way or maybe the afterlife. What he didn't expect was to see his jiji's smiling face looking down at him.

"Where am I jiji?" Naruto asks quietly. "You are in the hokages office Naruto. The reason I brought you here is because I need to ask you some questions. They are really important so if you pay enough attention and answer my questions I will take you to Ichiraku ramen." Sarutobi replied. This got Naruto excited as he completely forgot that he was attacked and started to jump around the room happily singing something like ramen is the food of the gods.

"Now Naruto I need you to sit and listen." Sarutobi asks. Naruto did. "Okay Naruto what happened?" Naruto went through what happened leaving out his talk with the kyuubi and Ootsutsuki because he knew that he probably shouldn't say that incase everyone called him crazy. When he was done telling him Sarutobi's face was covered in shadows and there was this oppressing feeling of death in the room not that Naruto could sense or even care as he was thinking hard about what happened in the alley.

"Jiji can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked Sarutobi was going to say something funny like that was a question until he looked at Naruto's face. It was the perfect serious ninja look. "What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi wondered. "What happened to all of the people in the alleyway?" Naruto asked his face set in a grim line. "Well they are dead Naruto." Sarutobi said expecting Naruto to be surprised and a little scared, but what he didn't expect was when Naruto said. "Good they deserved to die for trying to hurt me." "Why would you say that Naruto?" Sarutobi asks. "Simple if you try to hurt me or anyone I love you will face consequences." Naruto says with a completely serious face.

Sarutobi dismissed Naruto with the usual if we have any more questions we will contact you. After Naruto left Sarutobi gazed at Minato's picture. **What did we do Minato we turned your son's life into a living hell. He has every right to call for the mob's death. He could even run away from the village and no one can blame him.**

"Anbu!" Sarutobi called out and within milliseconds there were four anbu agents surrounding him. "Hai?" they all said in unison some slightly sweating from the massive killing intent that was rolling of the hokage in waves." I want our best sensors to watch over Naruto 24/7. If someone even lets Naruto out of his sight for more than a second tell them they get an all-expense paid trip to the lovely T.I. department for one week and if it happens again they won't remember what it feels like to have loved ones! Oh and summon the council for me." They hokage said out loud scaring they daylight out of the anbu they have never seen him this mad. "Hai!" they shouted while going to run the errand he demanded.

Naruto currently was sitting on his bed in his apartment relaxing as the sleep that he had on the way to the hokages office wasn't enough. He was thinking about ramen and realizing the hokage didn't give him any and he will get some from him tomorrow. Sleep finally caught up to him. He woke up in the abandoned castle throne room once again and followed the gentle tug in his mind. He found himself before the giant gates once more. This time it was a lot easier.

"_**Hello kit welcome back."**_ The demon grumbled through its cage. "Hello Kyuubi where is the old man?" **"I am right here young Naruto. What is it you require of me?" **Ootsutsuki called from the wall on the other side of the room with a huge tick mark on his head at being called old man. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief "I thought I was crazy I am glad you are here old man. What did you say yesterday I don't really remember much besides that you are going to train me in my bloodline I think?" Naruto asks the old sage. **"That is correct young one I am here to help you train as well as be here for you as a friend. I am going to become both you sensei and you friend." **The wise sage said sagely looking down at our young hero. "Yatta! I am going to have a sensei Dattebayo!"

"**Kurasai is also here to help train you as well young Naruto." ** The sage said cutting Naruto out of his excitement. "Who is this Kurasai lady that you keep talking about Suki-sensei? Is she hiding behind you and why hasn't she talked yet?" Naruto asks curiously he peeks behind Ootsutsuki looking for a woman.

"_***Cough cough* I'm over here Naruto." **_ A deep grumbling voice calls behind him. **No it can't be him can it I'm pretty sure that he isn't a girl then again he is the first 20-story demon fox I have ever seen. **Naruto slowly turns around to see a huge grin plastered on the kyuubi's face._** "What don't you think I am feminine?" **_The kyuubi asks releasing a small amount of killing intent towards the boy. This time Naruto felt it and almost pissed his pants he was so scared.

"**Stop messing with the boy Kurasai he looks like he is about to soil his pants!"** The old man snaps and the kyuubi stops instantly looking sheepish. _**"Hai Hai" **_Kyuubi says as she starts to shrink down to human size. Naruto is wondering what he meant by messing with me as he looks into the cage and sees a very attractive walk out and step into the light.

She is about 5'10" and has long dark red flowing hair that reaches the small of her back. She has two bangs that frame the sides of her heart shaped face and lies down on top of her very impressive bust. She is wearing a sleeveless dark red dress that looks bright red in the light. It has a slit in the left leg for mobility and comfort. She is wearing black ninja sandals and has a metallic necklace that looks like a fox circling the moon. Over all she is the prettiest woman that Naruto has ever seen.

"_**Well do I look more womanly now or what Naruto?"**_ She says with a melodic voice and little twirl. "W…w…w…wow! You look so pretty who would of thought that the strongest being in the world was a woman!" Naruto yells out with stars in his eyes. _**"What was that Naruto?" **_The kyuubi asks in a sickly sweet voice. "Nothing ma'am!" Naruto says standing up straight and giving a salute. _**"Oh that's good then!" **_ Kyuubi says instantly happy knowing he was put in his place.

"**Now then let's get back to talking. As I have said before she will be helping me train you with your elemental manipulation. We will begin training tomorrow so we need to go to the library room." **Ootsutsuki says with complete seriousness "I thought you said we won't be training in here?" Naruto asks. **"You are correct Naruto we will be going to this places library full of all the knowledge me and Kurasai know. Follow me." **Instructs Ootsutsuki as he spins on his heels and starts to ascend the stairs behind him. Naruto runs to catch up and hears a faint good luck from the kyuubi.

After about five minutes ascending the stairs Ootsutsuki notices that Naruto is slightly uncomfortable as they get closer and closer to the top of the stairs. **"What is bothering you young Naruto?" ** The sage asks peering behind him at the young boy. "Umm you said that we are going to a library right?" seeing a nod in response Naruto continues "well you see you walked away quicker than I could say, but I mhmhmhmhmhm." Naruto mumbles looking down Ootsutsuki being the wise man he is knows what Naruto was going to say , but wants him to say it. **"What was that Naruto I couldn't hear you." **He calls over his shoulder to the boy

"I said I never learned how to read the orphanage always took the other kids away to teach them, but left me behind. Naruto admits with tears in his eyes. Ootsutsuki stops and turns around hugging the boy and comforting hi saying. **"It's okay Naruto we are going to teach you how to read." **Ootsutsuki says. While patting the boy on his shoulder. Naruto looks up into his eyes. "How we only have a little time left before its morning we have been talking for a long time." Naruto asks.** "You see Naruto time in your mindscapes time travels a lot slower that real time a day in the outside world is about 2 weeks in here." **The sage explains to the young boy. As he finishes explaining the walk through the last doorway and Naruto looks up and sees a HUGE library bigger than the hokage tower. It looked to be around 6 stories high and wider than the lake he hangs out at and almost every single square inch is covered in old dusty books.

"**You see every single thing Kurasai and I have ever learned is stored in this library. I was 73 when I died and Kurasai is over hundreds of thousands of years old." **The sage explains **"There are books here that range from the beginning of chakra and jutsu to modern politics and you will know every single one of them inside and out."**

Naruto is just staring at him with a slack jaw and a dazed look in his eyes.** "Do not worry young Naruto you have a very long time to do this remember time is slower here."** The rest of the two weeks were spent with Naruto learning how to read and reading about world history and rudimentary chakra exercises.

Naruto woke up the next morning with new knowledge circulating in his brain and a new vigor to train so he went through his morning routine of shower breakfast and getting dressed in his kill me now orange jumpsuit.

"**Why do you wear that horrible thing every day Naruto?" ** Naruto physically jumped a few feet into the air whipping his head around looking for who talked to him. **"It was I Naruto Ootsutsuki I am talking to you through the mind link we share."** The now named voice explains to Naruto. **"We can communicate by thinking to one another try thinking something." **The sage says. "**I love ramen."** Naruto says back to his new sensei. **"Yes young Naruto we know you love ramen you eat it all the time."** Ootsutsuki dead pans back to Naruto. **"Now for today we need to start on physical training and beginner chakra exercises. **

Naruto starts to walk to the park near the lake he visits a lot. Along the way he is making small talk to Ootsutsuki and accidentally bumps into someone on the street. Immediately cowering as low to the ground his body will allow profusely apologizing to the person he just bumped into preparing himself for the verbal and physical beating that was surely to come.

What he didn't expect to happen was the person to help him up and dusting him off. "Why are you apologizing I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going." A young feminine voice says. Naruto slowly lifted his head up to see a young girl his age looking at him with a kind look. She had platinum blond hair that went down to her shoulders with a bright red highlight on the left side of her face. She had light sea foam green eyes that shone with kindness. She was wearing overalls and a white t-shirt. "Hi my name is Asuna Takada what's yours?" Asuna asks with a smile. "Mine is name Naruto Uzumaki." He replies still looking slightly sad afraid she was going to shun her once she found out who he was.

Instead she smiled even brighter "That's a really nice name where were you going?" She asks. "I was going to the park why?" Naruto asks suspiciously wondering why she wasn't running away or making fun of him yet. "Oh cool would it be ok if I come along I was just going there too." She asks with a smile. "Umm sure I guess that's ok even though I was going to train. It would be ok if you wanted to come along." Naruto says with a small smile.

"Sugoi! Are you training to be ninja?" She asks with amazement. "My parents won't let me train until I am 11 because it will stunt my growth or something. I am plenty tall!" Asuna says puffing out her chest and stepping on her tippy toes only gaining an inch even though that is still less than 4 feet. Naruto chuckles at how she asks and in return he gets hit on the head with a chop from a pouting Asuna.

As they make their Way to the park they just talk to each other learning all they can about each other. Naruto learns that Asuna is going to be a ninja when she grows up to protect people she cares for Naruto told her that was his exact goal too. She called him a copier and gave him another Asuna chop to the head.

When they made their way to the park Naruto asked Asuna to be quiet for a while so he can think. **"So now that I am here what is it I need to do?" **Naruto asks Ootsutsuki "**Naruto you will need to do 5 sets of 10 pushups and the same number of squats and sit ups. After all that you will need to run all the way around the park 3 times. **Ootsutsuki says and with everything Naruto's jaw opened wider and wider. **"You would be doing more, but I think the blond one will copy everything you will do so not to strain her we will start slowly."**

The rest of the day was a living hell for the young blond as he worked out with his new friend.

**AN**

Well now we have started to get into Naruto's training. Naruto has also made a new friend I hoped you all enjoyed it. I will probably not update till next week because of 1 school and 2 DESTINY can all of my warlock brothers throw your hands up! Ghostturnip out…!


End file.
